The Unfortunate Fairytale
by Valkyrie skye
Summary: young IxA. Hey look, my first Hellsing fic. One shot. Hours after killing her uncle, Integra has a talk with her new pet. Fairy tales, in the case with Integra, don't always end happily ever after for a Hellsing.


"_Fairy tales. Bloody fairy tales. Somehow the monsters never seem as real as the princes and princesses do, in the stories. The ogres and the giants never seem to have a chance, really. Even the brave little tailors and the clever orphan girls make mincemeat out of them. And they live happily ever after. That's how they end, the stories. _

_Maybe she was brave and clever. Maybe she would have done all right… if she'd been in somebody's bedtime story. _

_But she wasn't and I'm not."_

-Tim hunter The Books of Magic: Bindings

The unfortunate fairy tale

By valkyrie skye

If someone only warned her that misery would be in her cards at an earlier age, maybe the pain would not hurt so much.

But it's hard for a 13-year-old girl to believe that when her father passed away and her uncle tried to kill her in the name of inheritance. Young Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing sits in her father office staring at the extravagant oak furniture that decorated the large room. Hours before, she freed a monster from the bottoms of the Hellsing mansion and killed her uncle for the sake of survival. Behind her, large windows displayed the setting sun. The skies took to the colors of pinks, purples, and blues and for every further decent the sun took, the more obscure the colors appeared.

No, nightfall didn't bother Integra at all. Not while the rotting body of her uncle and his entourage still remained in the cellars of the mansion. Not while her faithful servant, Walter Dollnez is currently away and thus leaving her no living soul to turn to in these times of madness.

Not while there's a monster currently loose on the mansion grounds.

Yes, Integra thought, there are concerns regarding "the Monster". Alucard. Yes? Is that not what he said his name was? The tall, white haired man in black with lucid, wax white skin and pale red eyes; Teeth as sharp as razor blades and talons on the tip of his long, lanky fingers.

Yes… Alucard.

When the dust was cleared and the dismembered bodies of her attempted murderers laid still upon the cold concrete grounds of the dungeon, Integra knew not what to do afterwards. She didn't know how to respond to the creature kneeling before her. Senses overwhelmed, she stood up shaky knees and ran off leaving the creature Alucard with the corpses. That was hours ago. What became of the creature is unknown. She found her way into her father's office and sat behind his desk waiting for something. Possibly waiting for the monster to find her and make her his latest feast. Her insides froze at the thought but at least she'll be with her beloved father again.

Integra raised a hand to her stomach. It felt funny. There was a dull pain in her lower abdomen but she couldn't place what the pain was, another dilemma for the young Hellsing to deal with.

The security Integra felt before dropped. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones. Something is permeating itself into the room. Small hairs pricked behind her neck, her hands becoming clammy. The pain in her stomach became more apparent. Sure enough, before her large blue eyes there was a dark, perverse mist appearing before her. It took the shape of a man with long arms and legs. Within the black mist opened a set of bright blood red eyes. Bit by bit the mist looked more and more like a human male; Hair black as the void, somewhat pale skin and a proper black suit with a tie as red as his eyes. In his arms was a long red trench coat and on his handsome face was a toothy grin displaying those familiar razor sharp fangs.

It was Him.

"Alucard?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes, my Master."

Integra's eyes squinted a bit "You look different"

"Indeed Master. I had quite the feast down there" he said with a prominent smile, "My 20 year starvation has been sated and I am what I once was."

There was a deep silence between the two. Integra was well distanced from the monster for she was seated behind her father's large desk. There was a question in her mind and it rolled around in her conscious and as she was about ask, the monster Alucard spoke "No my young master, I'm not going to eat you." And then he chuckled "at least in the standard, literal sense, no. However" he purred, "with your permission, I could, metaphorically speaking, indulge in that. You are my Master and your wish is my command."

Did he just made a perverse comment to me! She thought. "I am 13 years old, Alucard. A child. How dare you speak to me that way?" she said, her voice appalled and shocked at his forwardness.

Alucard laughed "A small jest and beside, you are a young woman now. Mature in both mind and…" he eyed her jutting chest before going back to her face "body." Her eyes carried offended anger and once again silence took over. Alucard soon grew bored and it carried into his voice "May I please be seated, Master, since I know we have much to discuss."

Discuss. Yes they do have much to discuss. Integra extended her hand to the chair in front of the desk "Please take a seat." He said, her voice quiet and dead.

Alucard sat gracefully on the chair, his hands placed languidly on his legs. With a calm placidness to his tone Alucard spoke "There are many questions you must have my Master and I am all too ready to answer each one"

Integra sat silent, contemplating on the question in her mind "Yes. I suppose I do have one. What exactly are you?"

He chuckled "Why master, surely your father had told you about vampires given the family profession he is in" Then Alucard sat up, his face taking on a look that signified something had occurred to him "Where is your father by the way? Did they bury him already? Pity, I would have like to pay my respects to the man that imprisoned me for a good twenty years."

Raged swelled inside Integra "Damn you, monster." She spat out. She stood up from the chair, anger taking the place of fear "I grow tired of your presence and I shall retire now. Speak a word about my father in any way and I shall devote the rest of my mortal life into making your immortal one as hellish as possible." And at that, she walked off, slamming the door behind her.

Her voice was dripped in venom and her tongue was razor sharp. Those words carried an honest promise. At that, Alucard couldn't help but to smile.

Cold. Strong willed. Determined. This could be an amusing era Alucard has ever lived in since his human days centuries before. He stood up as gracefully as he sat down, his arm still holding his red trench coat. He turned to walk slowly towards the doors and as he did, there was a quote that rolled in the forefront of his mind. He tried to string the words together, a saying suitable for his young Master. What was it?

Oh yes. Alucard's corporeal form began to turn to mist and as he did, he smoothly spoke the famous quote.

"Thank heaven for little girls."

And he laughed.

And then he was gone.

Integra stood in her bathroom clad in only a robe. She had her cotton underwear in her hands and she stared at the crotch of the undergarment.

She knew this day was coming so the initial shock wasn't too bad. But of all days, it just had to come about now.

She has her first period.

The stain wasn't too bad, a small red blotch. A wet, lively crimson color indicated that the blood was fresh. She sighed. Her body had such bad timing, she mused. She fold up the soiled underwear and placed it deep in the hamper, embarrassed if the house maids would stumble across it when they collect the clothes at the end of the week. She removed her robe, showered and wrapped herself in her robe again quickly. Her mind touching upon various things but mostly what the vampire had said. "Hateful bastard" she muttered, "My father was a good man. A damn good man." She turned the knob and went into her room. When she entered her room the first time, she didn't bother to turn on the light. So the only illumination her room had was the glowing silver light of the full moon. She sat in her bed, leaning against the headboard staring into the tangible darkness of her room.

"I never said he was a bad man." She heard a smoky voice say within the darkness. Then he materialized before her eyes as he did before, "Even after all this time, I still forgive him for imprisoning me."

"You have much bravado to make your presence, Monster." She said coldly. "My father is a good man and if he imprisoned you, it must obviously be your fault."

Alucard, fully formed, smiled "Such blind faith on your father since you don't even know the whole story. And may I remind you that I have a name, Master Integra. Though 'Monster' seems to be quite fitting, it's 'Alucard'"

Integra's lips formed a small line. She breathed in deep and spoke "Alucard."

"Finally," he said, his voice jubilant "she finally accepts something."

Her eyes widen in shock "What are you trying to say, Alucard?" she emphasized on his name.

His red eyes, half lidded, embraced his young blonde master. Though only 13, she was a lovely sight to behold. Long sunny blonde hair that reached her small waist, eyes as blue as the blissful Caribbean oceans and an exquisite light tan skin color many women would have died for. Under the sun, his delectable young Master would have been an angel fallen from the graces of heaven. In the dark however, she looked so small and innocent but her eyes carried an air of defiance that would say otherwise. Alucard mused, were she to exist back when he was in his position of power, would he take her to be property? Surely concubines and harems wasn't a new concept back then in those times and indeed he had kept some females for his own amusement. It wasn't as blatant as the kingdoms of the east but nevertheless, it was there, known or not. She would have probably been to him as an exotic creature is to an animal collector. Her skin color, her exquisite hair and eyes, in a sea of women he owned, she would have probably been the most favorite. Alucard knew he would take his time with her, to hold off on the carnalities and simply cherish her striking presence, to dress her in elegant dresses and jewels, to watch her in play and hear her voice in speaking. When she's at her ripest, then he'll indulge in her flesh and it would have been wonderful.

But that's just a dream and in this room, is reality.

"My master." He said softly "I do not doubt your intelligence. You are wise beyond your years but as of late, you've not accepted the facts that lies before you." He took a seat in a chair nearby the bed.

Her eyes laid upon the vampire's face trying to comprehend what was said "I know not what you speak of, Alucard."

"Oh?" He sat up straighter and continued, "You have not acknowledged me yet as your servant, you have not yet accepted your father's death since you haven't mourned, up until this point, you've denied addressing me by my name, and you haven't accepted that you are no longer a child."

Integra's eyes grew wide like saucers, inside her blood boiled in anger. She searching for the words to counter but it felt like grasping something out of reach. "Alucard," she began with her remaining resolve but with nothing to argue against, she faltered. He was waiting. "My father… I can't. Crying is a weakness."

"Crying is a typical human reaction and humans are weak, fallible creatures. Embrace that what you are is human and allow yourself some moments of grief." He shifted in the chair and crossed his long legs; the sounds of his clothing making friction took place of the silence this dark room held. "Life, my master, is malleable. But it's only malleable if we accept the facts. Once accepted, it can be changed. Master, your father is dead and you are alive."

She nodded and let out a small sad huff of air "I find it odd," she said, her voice so small and fragile in this large dark room "that an immortal creature such as yourself is giving me life lessons."

His voice feigned hurt, "Master, that wounds me deeply. I remember when I was human. It was a long time ago and a long story that I'm sure you'd want to hear someday but for now let's worry about you." Alucard ended that with a smile.

In the dark, Alucard can see his master as clear as day. He could see her face softening up and her lips smiling just a little. "So," she began, "You are my servant." She said sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yes my master."

Silence, her mind processing the information "I see."

"Good. And you are also the new head of the Hellsing organization."

"Yes."

"And you are no longer a child anymore."

At this, Integra rolled her eyes "Alucard, just because I have breasts does not make me anymore of a woman than I am a girl."

He laughed a dark rich laugh, "Oh my master, I was not referring to your endowed attributes." He stopped to enjoy the puzzlement etched across her features and the continued "Blood is a funny thing when you are a vampire. You can smell fresh blood from miles away."

"Blood? But I was not bleedi…." And she trailed off, the realization of his words setting in.

"I could smell your menarche, my master. The scent brought memories of this afternoon when I first tasted your delicious blood."

Integra immediately closed up her legs tighter "You're quite perverse, Alucard so mind your tongue." She said, her tone angry once again.

"I did not come to see you for only that reason. But it did bring something important to mind." Then he raised his gloved hands and showed her the backsides, which bared two sigils "These are the signs of my servitude to the Hellsing bloodline. As you can see, the bonds" then he removed his gloves and then showed her the sigils scarred into his skin "go pretty deep.

"Nothing in this world is free. The price I pay for my outstanding unnatural powers is my freedom. Keeping the bondage also has its price. Slavery in human history always took money, effort, blood and sweat to keep the masters as the masters and the slaves as the slaves. However in my case, all it takes is blood."

She froze up "What… what are you getting at?"

Alucard chuckled "Master, let me finish. As I stated before, I will not hurt you. I cannot. My bonds will not allow it. But the bonds do have a price. You see, the power that makes the seals function is through Hellsing blood. Since your great grandfather provide the first drop, the seals only response to Hellsing lineage.

"To the point, my master, as the new head of the Hellsing organization, your responsibility for keeping my bondage to the Hellsing family is feeding me with your blood. A small amount is enough at least for a month shall keep the bonds strong. Lack of the Hellsing blood will weaken the bonds and therefore free me from my bondage."

"I… I don't believe you," she said, her voice stunned and then out of anger "You are lying. You're using my ignorance of the situation for your own advantage, how dare you?"

"Your ancestors kept records regarding information about me. If you think I'm lying, you can consult that. Or maybe you can confer to the most reliable source of information this organization has. Speaking of which, where is Walter? After these long 20 years, I'd like to see how old that bastard aged." Then he chuckled.

Integra felt like something crawled in her throat and she is unable to talk. She struggled to form words and at the same time, tried to grasp the concept of her being food for her pet vampire. She clasped her delicate hand over her throat and at that, Alucard laughed.

"Master, do not be afraid. I don't have to necessarily take blood from your throat. There are always other, less painful means."

"Such as?"

"Well, a little cut on the arm. A small little prick of the finger is also good. Or maybe you don't need to open a vessel at all. Just your legs." Then he smiled, his ruby eyes half lidded watching his adolescent master blushed as she tightens her already closed legs.

"Alucard" she warned, her voice hinted with disgust

"Blood is blood no matter what part of the body it is."

"It's menstrual blood, Alucard. It comes from my," and she silenced herself, eyes moving at a fast pace, her cheeks redden even more "feminine private area. Its disgusting."

"Even better."

"Alucard!"

He laughed "fine, fine. I will not taste your menstrual blood. But I do need to be fed by your blood."

Integra was thoughtful for a moment. Then she held the opening of her robe together while she tried to remove the right sleeve. She let slip past her shoulder then with gentle maneuvering she manages to free her arm from the sleeve. Across her upper arm is a bright scarlet line, the result of the gash she received from her bout with her now dead uncle. The line was dried with blood, as long as her finger and protruded slightly from her tan skin. Integra looked to her servant and his eyes were glazed on her wound, half lidded and hungry. She turned her attention back to the wound and with one finger, she scratched out the dried up blood. The blood came forth in slow streams and immediately Alucard joined his young master on the bed.

"Alucard." She warned, "Calm yourself. Desperation does not suit you."

"I'm sorry, Master"

She kept her stare on Alucard while she gently squeezed more blood from her cut. "No teeth, Alucard, if you inflict the slightest amount of pain on me, I'll cast you out of my room. I mean it, agreed?"

"Agreed, my Master."

He gently placed his left hand on her shoulder and his right on the bed while he bent forward and settled his smooth cold lips on her warm skin. His nose picked up the arousing scent of soap and fresh blood. Through gentle sucking, her blood streamed in his cavernous mouth. Hellsing blood, Alucard observed since the days of his first master; seem to be the most succulent of all the blood he has tasted. However this blood differs from the two past ancestors in that the girl is a virgin and virgin blood is always the sweetest. Virgin Hellsing blood, sweet and succulent like chocolate. The taste is similar when one would eat the finest dark chocolate and drink the finest merlot. His eyes slid close slightly drunk from the young girl's blood.

"Al… Alucard." The girl whispered. The hand that lay on her shoulder began to rub the muscle there. Slow and in circles, Integra lay lax against the headboard of her bed. Her eyes were slowly sliding closed while her vampire was filling up on her blood.

By the time he was finish, Alucard laid his head on her shoulder whispering in her ear "Your orders, Master. Give me your orders."

* * *

Walter Clancy Dollnez finally retrieved his luggage from the baggage claim and began walked down the corridors of Heathrow airport. The air outside the large window glass is its usual December gray despite the fact that it is morning. He sighed, Columbia was so much warmer and he quickly realized that warmth would be sorely missed. Ahead, by the ticket area was a man in a chuffer outfit. He was a man in his fifties with a friendly face despite the frown creased into his features. Walter came close to the man, smiling "Charles, good to see you again, chap."

"Hullo Walter. How was Columbia?" Charles said, his voice close to the cockney accent.

"Warm." He chuckled "But its good to be home. Tell me, how is Integra. She's well I hope? I felt so bad leaving her here after Arthur passed. I hope Richard took care of things while I was gone."

The frown creased further in Charles face. Despite being inside the airport, Walter felt the cold seep into his thin frame. "Walter. I…. I have news that I think you should hear."

* * *

"INTREGA!" Walter yelled out as he burst into the large double doors of the mansion. The maids ran to Charles stumbling in after with the suitcases. Frantic, Walter ran to the rooms nearby yelling out the girl's name

"Integra!" he yelled again, desperation hinted at his voice. Where could she be? Is she hurt? How could he fail her? Fail Arthur and the Hellsing organization? These thoughts whirled in his mind, coming at him like a hurricane. Why isn't she answering!

"Integra!" he turned into another corridor leading to the sitting room and there with a tall man in a red coat, holding his hand, was the girl.

Walter's breathed caught in his throat. All he can see was the red glare of the ultimate vampire. He tried to breathe. All of a sudden, 20 years were just realized in the immortally young face of the creature before his holding his young master.

"Alucard." He whispered.

Alucard grinned "Walter… You've certainly changed in the past 20 years."

"Can't say the same for you, Alucard." He said, he voice still kept low. He turned to Integra, who was smiling "Miss Integra."

"Hello Walter. How was your trip?"

"It was alright. I missed you, Integral." He walked over to the girl and knelt down to meet her eye to eye. The girl looked at the man before her and then she wrapped her arms around the old man. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and heard her muffled voice saying "I missed you too Walter."

He laid his head on her small shoulder, smiling and relieved. His charge is alright. Walter slowly opened his gray eyes and looked up to met with smiling scarlet eyes. Walter frowned. He slowed pulled away from the hug and looked into the girl's face "Miss Integra, I must speak with our friend alone for a minute. Go with Anna, she's in the kitchen preparing lunch for us."

She looked at Alucard, unsure if he was fine with this. He simply smiled smoothly and nodded his head before saying "Alright." and turned to leave.

Once gone, Walter stood up, slowly and then eyes Alucard who simply grinned his toothy grin "Well, well, 20 years of starvation and isolation and I get a little girl as my reward. My, God is good to those who wait." Alucard chuckled

"Alucard!" he growled, "She has lost her father, her family. She's alone in this world, do not make it difficult for her."

"Yes, yes, Walter. I know. We are all she has and she'll be up against some very powerful foes." Then Alucard smiled "But I know she'll pull through because I do not treat her like a child, unlike you."

"Brave words, Alucard, since you've only been out for 24 hours." He spat out

"Now, now, old friend is that anyway way to greet a companion you haven't seen in 20 years. I have missed you too, you know."

Walter sighed "I as well, Alucard, I as well." He sat down and held the bridge of his nose "Alucard, just because 20 years past do not think I don't know you."

Alucard looked shocked "What do you mean?"

Aged gray eyes looked up at the looming vampire "Don't play stupid, that was never a strong point of yours" he hissed "You're giddy about Integra being your master."

With smooth grace, Alucard sat in a chair next to Walter, his black tousled hair covering his smiling red eyes "Since you know me so well, Dear Walter, please tell me what I am up to."

He sighed "Females are always your weakness, aren't they? The younger they are, the better they are to manipulate. You wish to manipulate Integra, vampire."

"Angel of death," Alucard said very carefully, "Our Integra is a wonderful creature. She is intelligent and lovely for a girl her age. When she grows up, she'll be an amazing woman. I know it. Such trivial games are not suited for a girl such as herself."

Walter turned to look at Alucard. The lines in his face hadn't change "You are not one to follow orders for the simple sake of following them, you do it cause there's something in it for yourself. So knowing this, I ask you, what are your plans with Integral?" and then his eyes took a haughty look "If it isn't simple manipulation."

Alucard looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up. He walked over to a picture of Arthur hand in hand with a young Indian woman. She was in a sari and her hair was pulled back in wonderful intricate designs. Gold dangled from her ears and on her small nose was small nose ring. Her wrist was enclosed with gold bracelets, which led to her hand that was resting on her swelled belly. Alucard smiled. The woman's alluring and exotic features mimicked Integra's.

"It must be nice," he murmured, "To have a family." Alucard turned back to Walter "I tried several times, you know."

"I know"

"No. You don't"

Walter looked surprised. He watched as the vampire walked towards the large windows that overlooked the garden now covered in snow. All the flowers, leaves and all forms of life dead under the cold entrapment of winter. Alucard sighed. "You don't know. I tried with my wife when I was living for the fact that I needed an heir. But she killed herself and I lost everything the first time. I tried with my brides, but they were mindless followers not capable of anything except giving me a good ride. I tried with Mina" and then Alucard stop short, He closed his eyes and then looked out again at the cold dead world "But I was stopped, enslaved and lost everything again. While she went off and made more cowards with that idiot husband of hers." He turned looking at Walter dead in his eyes with anger filling his red orbs "I could have given her so much more!" he yelled out. Then he stopped, he found he was convulsing a little and calmed himself. "I could have given her the world, if she so asked me." He whispered.

"But," Alucard continued, lightly this time "as I said before, good things come to those who wait and I have certainly waited long enough and now I am blessed. I have power, I live in a wonderful estate, and all I need is a fledgling maybe more and a companion to see me through the centuries."

Walter was silent. His gray eyes were wide with shock, looking at the vampire incredulously "You… you want Integra… to be… a fledgling?"

"Oh Walter, Integra is too good to be a silly, little fledgling."

Walter's aging heart dropped to the pit of his stomach "You wouldn't"

"Well not now, when I mold her and when she ripens, then she'll be mine" Alucard said.

The retainer stood up in a quick speed "You," he said, venom dripping from his voice "You will never, claim her. I swear it..."

"Walter!" Integra called cutting Walter off. She walked in and looked at the two, warily. "Um. Am I interrupting something?" she asked meekly.

Gray eyes, once angry, soften again when Walter looked at the girl "No, Miss Integra, we were just finish our conversation. Please, what were you going to ask?"

"Um, Anna asked if you would like to have some steak and kidney pie?"

"Oh, I would love some steak and kidney pie. Tell Anna to cut me a slice. I'll join you for lunch shortly."

After Integra left, Walter turned back to the vampire "Don't let me be at war with you, old friend."

"You don't have to be. There always room in my family for an old angel of death."

Walter sighed, "Integra is this organization's future. I'll see to it that it shall thrive, untainted and pure. And if that means that I have to make war with you to do it, then so help me god Alucard, I will do it. I will"

Alucard chuckled "I know, old man. I know."

And as Alucard disappeared into mist, his voice echoed in the room making Walter shiver.

"But I have all the time in world and you don't."

And then he was gone.

The end.


End file.
